Artemis Harsha
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't steal her or use her without permission. Thank you. Artemis Name: '''Artemis Harsha '''Age: '''13 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''Most likely District 7, but if not, District 5, District 8, or District 4 '''Weapons: '''If Artemis is from '''District 7 or District 5, she will use an axe and/or hatchet, if she is from District 8, she will use a javelin and needles, if she is from District 4 she would use a trident and javelin. Appearance: '''Artemis has a fairly round face, with dark brown eyes and straight, dark brown hair that falls down just to past her shoulders '''Personality: '''Artemis, on the outside, is the picture of innocence in every way. She is nice, cautious, generous, courteous, and kind. She is very quiet and bashful, often blushing and looking down at her feet, smiling cutely and being generally very shy around everyone. Lots of people can get along with her, but she is kind of independent in that she likes to be alone sometimes, and can be slightly introverted, living in her own mind. However, living inside her mind, she can be very self-conscious and not very confident, and can let people’s words get to her head, telling herself that she’s nothing. She is a vry creative person just like the rest of her family, but she really wishes she wasn’t, because that’s what makes her depressed: her imagination. Living inside her head, she’s created a different reality to escape the horrors of the real world. She’s seen some horrible things in her past, and never wants to see them again, though she knows she will when she goes to the Hunger Games… '''Skills: '''Artemis is very good with survival skills, and is very intelligent, along with being a very fast runner. '''Weaknesses: '''Artemis '''isn’t very stealthy, is a bit clumsy, and is horrible with bravery (if she sees the tiniest bit of blood it can make her feel woozy) Alliance: '''Artemis would never ally with the Careers, so she would want to ally with a '''small group of other young tributes or nice tributes (if entered with another Harsha Family Member, she will ally with them.) Fears: '1. The first, is the real world. She’s scared of that because she knows of the horrors it holds, of the people who only want to create pain for others, and just how horrible everything can be. 2. She’s also scared of her imaginary world falling apart, because it is her escape from the real world. She fears the real world, and if her imaginary place falls apart, she’s scared that she will eventually snap and something inside of her will grow cold, or that the world will get to her, infect her soul and taint her heart, until she dies. '''Token: '''A paper flower that Freya folded for her. '''Reasons for Winning: '''Artemis is probably the last person anyone would expect to come out of the arena. Which is why she wants to so badly. She wants to show all of Panem, that even though she is weak and young, she can still do things for herself, and throwing 12- and 13-year-olds into the Hunger Games as a lesson that even the weak can’t overcome the Capitol isn’t right. Young tributes can fight back, and she will. She also wants to win for her family back in District 6; the sister and brother she left behind, who still love her even though deep down she doesn’t know if she still does. They’ve lost so much that if they lost her, she knows they’d never recover. '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''Reaped (no matter what district she comes from) '''Family Members: ' Freya Harsha (Sister, 14) Maxwell Harsha (Brother, 15) Mother (Unknown fate to Artemis) Father (Unknown fate to Artemis) Backstory Artemis was born in District 6, the last of the Harsha siblings. Maxwell Harsha, better known as Max, had been born first, then fragile little Freya, and finally Artemis. Together with their two parents they created a family with a very tight bond. Artemis loved to play with other kids her age, and even Freya and Maxwell, though they were older than her. She never really understood what set apart from other kids, because as far as she knew, everyone was the same on the outside. Until she reached first grade. Artemis, unlike lots of children, was always excited for school, and she loved it. It was in first grade that other kids started to see how different Artemis was. While they played outside, Artemis would sit on a swing and gaze at the sky, lost in her thoughts. Artemis also looked very different. She always wore her hair in two pigtails just like Freya, and by the time she reached third grade, all the other girls stopped doing that. Artemis was set apart by looks and personality now, and she started to notice this. Her friends started to drift away from her, and she tried her best to still get along with the other kids, and she did, but it just wasn’t the same. One day, she could hear them whispering about her. When she heard her name, she had hoped that they were saying how good of a student she was – getting all A’s – or how creative she was – thinking up new games for recess all of the time – but instead they had found the qualities she had once considered her best and turned them upside down, saying that they were flaws, and that Artemis was worthless. Artemis went home crying that day, but her parents didn’t notice. They too had even been drifting away from Artemis, and even from Max and Freya, and the three knew that Freya was their favorite out of all three of them. Artemis went to her room, and sat at her desk, drawing flowers on a piece of paper. She didn’t color them in, she only colored in the sky purple, and the clouds cotton-candy-pink and cotton-candy-blue. It was beautiful, she decided. The flowers could be made of paper, they were paper flowers. Freya, being the most understanding and compassionate of the family secondly only to little Artemis herself, figured out in almost no time that something was wrong. When Freya asked, Artemis told her, and took out all of her drawings of her imaginary world. Together, they formed a sort of collage. “Does this imaginary world you made make you feel better when you think about it?” Freya asked. Artemis nodded. “It can get my mind off of anything.” “Why are the clouds pink and blue?” Freya asked out of curiosity as the two sisters taped the pictures to the wall to create a mural. Soon, they had to move to another wall of Artemis’ room. “And was the sky supposed to be a dark blue?” “No, silly.” Artemis giggled. “The flowers are pure white because they’re paper flowers. The sky is purple because in my field of paper flowers, and ''candy ''clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me.” Artemis didn’t know, but Freya could see it at once. This imaginary world may have been helping Artemis escape, but it was doing something to her mind. Something that wouldn’t turn out good. Freya tried to “help” Artemis make her imaginary world, by suggesting to add people to it, or tell it to her friends (which they both know she didn’t have), but Artemis always insisted on not doing so. So, Freya would help draw the field of paper flowers, and sometimes Max would come and help, too, since he too loved Artemis. When Artemis’ whole room was covered in the mural of her imaginary world, she started to become even more depressed. By then, she was in fourth grade, and without more room to create her imaginary world, she didn’t know what to do. One day, Freya came into Artemis’ room with a paper flower in her hands. Artemis loved it beyond words, and Freya taught Artemis how to fold them. Soon, they were all strung from her ceiling, and Max and Frey and Artemis would color them, except for the original one that Freya had given Artemis. She insisted on keeping it pure white, because it had a special value to her for some reason, even though it was just like the others. It was when Artemis realized that, that she also realized that ''she ''was that flower. The rest of the kids were the other paper flowers, all different colors of the rainbow on the inside, when they had drained her of her special color and left her as a blank slate on the inside. ''Look what they’ve done. ''She thought, ''I wouldn’t be this way if they weren’t so mean. '' One day, Artemis asked Freya to come talk to her in her room. Artemis was in sixth grade by now, and didn’t go to school. She shared homework with Freya as if she had skipped a grade, so she didn’t have to see the other kids. Her parents didn’t care about their children anymore, either. “Freya, why do you always wear your hair in pigtails?” “Well, I like to that way.” Freya answered. She was so independent and unafraid; Artemis wished she had been like that instead of what she had become. “Freya, I can’t anymore.” “Why not?” “Just listen. I trust you the most. Help me pack up my whole room – mural, flowers and all. I’m running away beyond the fence and to a different district.” Freya started to cry, but helped anyway. Artemis had a suitcase and a backpack full at the end, with the paper folded up into tiny squares. “Not all the flowers can fit.” Freya wiped some of her tears. “Which one do you like the most?” “The blank one. The one you made for me.” Artemis picked it up and put it in the safest pocket of her backpack. “Thank you.” Freya had tears in her eyes and all over her face, but she smiled anyway. “You’re welcome. Keep safe, Artemis.” The two hugged, and Artemis left that night. She made a run for the fence, and spent a few days out in the wilderness, before finding District (#). It was a new start for her. Everyone there was so different, and she found a child home that was actually very nice, which took her in quickly. When she was unpacking her mural and set her one flower on her nightstand, they realized she was a talented artist. So, Artemis painted her mural on one of the walls, purple sky, green field, cotton-candy clouds and all. But this time, she added a bright sun, because as far as she was concerned, her new start with new friends and people who cared for her was a bright light shining through her imaginary world. It almost made her want to leave her imaginary world, but she refused to. It had been her home for too long. Just when Artemis thought the painting was complete, she knew it wasn’t. So, she drew herself holding her one paper flower in one hand, and Freya’s hand in her other. She painted Freya with tears in her eyes, but a smile at the end. They were holding hands; two sisters, but this time, both with their hair in pigtails. (1,261 word backstory) Inspiration Artemis and her imaginary world were based off of the song "Imaginary" by Evanescence. Lyrics that inspired her the most: “Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me, where the raindrops as they’re falling tell a story.” “In my filed of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby… I’d lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me.” “I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge – a nightmare I built my own world to escape.” “Swallowed up in the sounds of my screaming, cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.” “Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming, the Goddess of imaginary light.” Games Participated In '''1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Category:Pippycat Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:13 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 8